Mi mejor amigo
by Little Greengrass
Summary: Esta es mi historia, la historia de Hermione Jane Granger.


**Disclamer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

Este fic, son los pensamientos de Hermione Granger, contando sus sentimientos hacía Harry Potter.

Por lo que no tendrá diálogos, solo sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi mejor amigo.<strong>

Hay una parte de nosotros que cree que no merecemos ser amados, así que nos enamoramos de alguien que sabemos que no podemos tener y que nunca nos amara, y tenemos fantasías sobre el día en que por fin se de cuenta y vea claramente lo que se ha perdido, y nuestros sueños se conviertan en realidad. Pero ese día nunca llega y antes de darte cuenta te plantas en los 40 y en los 50.. y sigues estando solo...

Hola, soy Hermione Jane Granger.

No soy gran cosa, aunque tampoco pueden decir que soy fea. Tengo una larga melena castaña, que casi siempre esta algo enmarañada, muchos la describirían como si fuese un nido de lechuzas, soy algo menuda y delgaducha. Mis ojos son como la más dulce miel o el más cremoso caramelo, cuando era pequeña tenía unos incisivos que parecían los de un castor, pero gracias a un "compañero" si se le puede llamar de alguna manera, me los pude arreglar. Cuando cursaba Hogwarts, estaba en la casa de los valientes de corazón, pero el sombrero seleccionador, ese sombrero viejo y ajado que te coloca en tu casa el primer día de Hogwarts, opto por ponerme en Ravenclaw, puesto que soy asombrosamente lista.

Pase los mejores años de mi vida en ese castillo, viejo y mágico, pero también los peores.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis aventuras.

Esta es mi triste historia.

Muchos, os preguntareis si fui feliz después de la guerra. La respuesta es no.

Esto no es un cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe azul viene a rescatar a la princesa y se van los dos en su precioso caballo pura sangre blanco. Es la vida real, y si me permitís la expresión, o jodes o te joden. Y a mí me toco ser jodida.

No entendía como había pasado, quizá por todas las aventuras que habíamos vivido juntos, los momentos de vida o muerte, todas las cosas que teníamos en común o todos los momentos de apoyo que él me había proporcionado. Pero yo la persona más inteligente y brillante de mi generación, la chica que apreciaba más un momento en la biblioteca, que una fiesta en la sala común o leer un libro antes de beberme dos whiskys de fuego, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Harry Potter.

Situaros unos meses después de la guerra, gracias a Merlín habíamos ganado, pero muchas heridas de guerra, quedaron abiertas después de esa caótica, cruel y despiadada noche en la que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había caído. Mucha gente había perdido a sus familiares, yo sin ir más lejos, había estado buscando a mis padres durante los dos primeros meses, sin existo, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Y como no, aquel chico, con la cicatriz en forma de rayo en a frente, las gafas redondas negra y ese pelo azabache tan difícil de dominar, había estado a mi lado en todo momento. Me ayudo a rastrearlos por toda Australia, y luego los alrededores.

La verdad, es que no recuerdo ningún momento que no haya estado a mi lado. Hasta ahora.

Él, había tenido una relación con Ginevra Weasley en sexto, para ese entonces no me había molestado, ya que creía que estaba enamorada de Ron.

¿Qué como me di cuenta que no quería al pelirrojo que en vez de comer engullía?

Muy sencillo, cuando nos besamos aquel día, cuando se acordó de mis preciados Elfos Domésticos, todo fue maravilloso, por fin me correspondía, tantos años soñándolo a escondidas entre las estanterías polvorientas de la biblioteca, y al fin nuestros labios se unieron en ese beso tan ansiado por mi. Pero, cuando pasó, no sentí nada, ni ese temblor en las piernas, ni el revoltijo de sensaciones que se te tendrían que montar en el estomago. No sentí las mariposas, solo quería que Harry estuviese bien y que no fuese a sacrificarse por todos nosotros.

Así que, como soy una persona que va con la verdad por delante, después de que todo pasase, hablamos y dejamos las cosas claras. Siempre le apoyé en todo momento con la muerte de su hermano Fred, eso fue un mazazo en la boca del estomago para todos los Weasleys, incluso para mí, Fred era alguien tan lleno de vida, siempre intentando sacarte una sonrisa, por lo más pequeña que fuese, con sus bromas.

Todo iba medianamente bien, hasta que los vi. Todavía recuerdo el día, como su hubiese sido ayer.

Todo, era felicidad, lagrimas y jubilo mezclado, por fin al que todos temían habían caído y los Aurores, se habían llevado a sus aliados a Azkaban, todo el mundo buscaba a sus amigo sus amigos y familia para celebrarlo. El castillo, en el que todos habíamos sido criados, en el que todos habíamos pasado nuestra infancia estaba destruido, totalmente en ruinas, todavía había muchos cuerpos por un lado y otro, esa noche había sido un río de sangre por parte de un bando y otro, y para mí, toda sangre mágica muggle o mestiza derramada era una perdida de gran peso.

Iba caminando, ayudando a la gente herida que lo necesitaba, buscando a Harry asegurándome que seguía bien, hacía horas que no lo veía, desde que había partido la varita que tantos problemas nos había dado en dos. Él siempre hacía lo correcto, entonces, los vi.

Estaba abrazado y besando a una chica con una larga melena pelirroja, mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana, yo lo sabía, sabía que Ginny, había estado enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio en el andén, y había luchado para conseguirle, y yo lo respetaba.

O eso creía.

Cuando vi como posaba las manos en su cintura, con posesión pero delicadamente, como si aquella pelirroja fuese tan frágil como una vidriera de cristal y se pudiese romper. Como clavaba los preciosos ojos verdes, como los de su madre, en los marrones de ella y la miraba, con amor, pasión ternura. Pero sobre todo la miraba con anhelo, él, se había apartado de ella, para que no la pasase nada malo. Y la había extrañado, lo sabía. Pero en ese momento, odiaba a mi mejor amiga, era yo la que quería estar entre los brazos del moreno, que me tocase con la misma adoración que tocaba a ella, que no me hiciese a un lado de su vida, que me besase poseyendo mi boca, y probar sus labios.

Deseaba ser Ginevra Weasley, o por lo menos, volver a aquel tiempo en el que los dos nos quedamos solos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, sé que podía sonar egoísta, pero me encantaba tener a Harry solo para mí. Añoraba, como me cuidaba, o se preocupaba porque estuviese bien, como me subía los ánimos, o me hacía sonreír con solo subir un poco la música y hacerme bailar. Cuando me quitaba el Horrocrux del cuello, me cogía de las manos y me decía que todo estaba bien que pronto pasaría, me besaba la frente y me metía en la cama, sentado al lado, velando mis sueños.

Cada vez que recordaba eso, y mi corazón, sabía que n iba a volver a pasar, sentía como su me lanzasen el peor de los crucios, peor que cuando la despiadada de Bellatrix Lestrange me torturo.

Y bueno, si. Ahora están juntos, ¡Están comprometidos! Si, fue un bombazo cuando lo dijeron, todos tan emocionados, hasta la señora Weasley lloro. También fue un bombazo para mi corazón, hasta yo oí como se desquebraja y caía en mil pedazos. Cuando los vi sonreír, agarrados de la mano, sentí como se me apuñalaran en lo mas profundo de mi estomago, y no podía hacer nada, porque él era feliz, y su felicidad, iba por encima de todos mis absurdos sentimientos. Aparté la mirada, como hacía cada vez que se mostraban amor en publico, y sonreí con bastante falsedad, en vez de una sonrisa, parecía una mueca de las que ponía Malfoy en cuarto año. Pero allí estaría yo, a su lado, como siempre había estado él.

Si había tenido alguna esperanza de que se fijase en mí ese día se había roto.

Pero bueno, emprendimos el viaje por Australia, en el que mis jodidos sentimientos hacía el, crecieron más y más.

¿Os preguntáis si paso algo?

Si.

Un maldito beso, el beso que me marco para toda la vida, por el que ahora estoy sola, aunque si somos sinceros, siempre me he sentido sola.

Esa noche andaba algo deprimida, por los pocos resultados que habíamos conseguido esas semanas. La noche era algo nublada, y la luna no brillaba en lo alto, no nevaba, pues no era un clima, pero en mi corazón sentía la más frías de las nevadas. Me encontraba en la ventana de un hotel muggle y lagrimas amargas recorrían mi rostro, mientras miraba aquel cielo encapotado, por la perdida de mis padres, sabía, o me estaba haciendo a la idea de que no volvería a verlos nunca más.

Y paso.

Todo lo que llevaba añorando años, paso.

El llego, y me abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, dejo un casto beso. Y os juro por Godric Gryffindor, que intenté resistirlo, pero era un momento de debilidad, no sabía que sentía, no era dueña de mis actos, solo me deje llevar. Me gire y encaje mis labios con los suyos.

Y me correspondió.

Durante unas décimas de segundo, pero me correspondió.

Fue mágico, sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura, como había visto que le hacía mil veces a mi amiga, pegándome a su cuerpo. Y yo, yo no pude reaccionar, solo mover los labios contra los suyos, deleitándome con su dulce sabor de boca, la boca del elegido, con las que tantas veces había fantaseado antes de irme de dormir. Sentí las mariposas en el estomago, y me temblaban las piernas, me sentía plena, me sentía llena. Me sentía viva. Era feliz, y toda mi vida parecía tener sentido, hasta que se separó, y me dijo que era un error, que él amaba a Ginny, y que no volvería a pasar.

Ya sabéis estás situaciones, la cosa se puso tensa, y le dije que era mi culpa, que había sido por el momento de debilidad, que él debía estar con Ginny y más mentiras.

Cuando volvimos de aquel viaje, cada vez le veía menos, nos carteábamos vía lechuza, o nos llamábamos por teléfono. Yo escape, si desaparecí yéndome a vivir a mundo muggle. Aislándome de la gente que quería, o que pensaba que me querían, mi mejor amiga, pasó a ser una desconocida para mí. Las pocas veces que iba a visitarlos, estaba extraña, como sentándola mal que pasase tiempo con Harry. No la culpo, se que Harry para ella es toda su vida.

Por eso, un día sin más, desaparecí, y no volví a dar rastros de vida.

Y entonces, pude ser "feliz".

Sola, porque mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Aunque no hay un día, que no piense en mi mejor amigo, aquel chico que salvó al mundo mágico, aquel chico que siempre estuvo a mí lado, el que velaba mis sueños y mis pesadillas, cuando estaba mal, o simplemente quería pasar tiempo conmigo porque me quería.

Ya os había dicho que mi historia no era feliz, la gente dice, que si quieres a alguien de verdad, le dejes libre para que sea feliz, y eso hice yo. Renuncie a mi mejor amigo, por su felicidad. Por mi mejor amiga, para que fuesen felices.

Y me jodí, pero soy feliz, al saber que el lo es.

Y bueno, soy Hermione Jane Granger, y esta es mi triste historia. Porque no todos los finales son felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, ¡Así que no me lo toméis en cuenta!<strong>


End file.
